


Tell Me

by HiddenSt0rms



Category: One Piece
Genre: Fever, Fluff, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Sick Luffy, Sickfic, Vomiting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2020-07-19 08:27:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19971013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HiddenSt0rms/pseuds/HiddenSt0rms
Summary: “I – I tried to eat it, but it’s not your fault! The food was probably great, you’re the best chef, I just…I just haven’t felt hungry all day. I don’t know why, I just…I haven’t felt good all day…”Luffy knows Sanji's rules about food and will go to any length to follow them.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: Contains emeto

It'd been the first time Luffy was ever thankful for a raid on the Going Merry. They were nobodies, just a dozen or so reckless sailors who saw some wanted posters and needed lunch money. Nothing more than a standard run in with fellow criminals out at sea.

Normally this would infuriate Luffy and spring him into action, but once he confirmed that Zoro and Sanji could handle it, he retreated with newfound relief - the fight had interrupted dinner. This was usually a time worshiped by the rubber man, but he found himself not particularly wanting to eat. He couldn't quite put his finger on as to why; all he knew was that he just wasn't feeling like himself.

So by the time dinner had rolled around, the delicious food that sat before him didn't look appetizing at all. In fact, all Luffy really wanted to do was just go back to sleep. But he knew he'd get kicked if he let the food that'd taken hours to prepare go to waste, so he'd tried to pick out smaller bites in hopes of pleasing both his stomach and beloved cook. Cue the raid, and Luffy had been immensely grateful to be relieved from such a treacherous task.

From the looks of it, everyone seemed to be retreating to their own areas on Merry afterward. This was expected as dinner had almost been over anyway, and fights like that tended to dampen the mood. This would surely give Luffy the perfect chance to slip away and maybe even get another nap in.

That is, until he felt a hand on his shoulder. He peeked his head around to see Sanji looking down on him. Sanji thankfully held a neutral expression, not one of anger to which Luffy had feared.

"You mind clearing the plates left on the table? I hate to waste this much food because of stupid shitheads like those guys."

The question lacked any real emotional motive behind it. Sanji administered the request as casually as one would ask another to hit the lights on the way out. But these words were the very last thing Luffy wanted to hear, and he could already feel his stomach twisting.

"Did you hear me?"

Luffy blinked out of his daze and forced his signature smile. "Of course!"

Luffy trailed behind Sanji into the kitchen and took his spot at the table. He watched Sanji begin washing and drying the already cleared plates, frowning nervously. This meant that Sanji was in the mood to finish the dishes quickly, meaning he'd be expecting Luffy to clear the remaining plates quickly as well.

Luffy took in what he'd have to eat: seven scallops, four shrimps, a half-eaten bowl of rice, various servings of vegetables, most of a lobster roll, and of course, his own original food that had hardly been touched. On any other normal day, this would barely do as an appetizer.

But not today. Luffy could feel his stomach warning against this feat, but it's not like he had any other choice. He was well aware of Sanji's rules about food, and even more so with the physical consequences of breaking said rules.

He forced a scallop down, then a bite of rice to wash it down. He ate a shrimp, then a vegetable. More rice. Vegetable. Rice. Half of the lobster roll.

Bad idea. _Really_ bad idea.

Luffy froze. There was still so much food sitting in front of him, but his stomach had had more than enough. He could feel a stifling heat crawling over his skin and his mouth going dangerously dry. Not this, _anything_ but this.

The food would have to wait.

Doubling over in pain, Luffy wrapped his arms around his torso, not even realizing he'd let out an audible groan.

"Oi, are you okay?"

Luffy looked up to see Sanji hurrying over to his side, his face full of worry. He wanted to nod, say yes, respond _somehow_ , but the gnawing ache in his stomach jerked his body up and towards the sink.

Luffy gripped the edges of the sink and shakily looked down. His heart pounded as if he'd been running for hours, and the world around him grew fuzzy and distant. He stared at the bottom of the sink for a few seconds, his breathing growing heavier and heavier, until he finally gave into his first retch. And then another…

Suddenly two hands descended upon his upper back, rubbing in a firm but gentle circular motion.

"Just breathe, you're okay."

For a second, Luffy had forgotten Sanji was there with him, but felt comforted as he leaned into his touch. He listened to Sanji's surprisingly gentle voice and tried to focus on his breathing as instructed, only to lose the battle and throw up again.

Luffy needed to say something. He needed to tell Sanji that he was okay and to go back to cleaning the dishes, but instead could only get out in a weak and strained voice, "It hurts."

"I know. Just try to get it over with."

Luffy heaved again, tears now springing against his eyes. It'd been years since he'd experienced something like this. He remembered having the flu once as a kid and Ace taking care of him, but luckily nothing of the sort had happened since. He guessed his luck streak was over.

Regardless, it was happening now, and another retch prompted Luffy out of his thoughts. All he wanted was for this to be over. He felt absolutely miserable and weak and completely at the mercy of his body – it was downright scary.

"You're okay."

Luffy heard those words again and was starting to doubt himself. Was he really okay? He felt like he'd die. He wanted to voice these thoughts to the cook behind him, but his body failed him and he went into another round.

After what felt like hours, the retching calmed to dry heaving, then finally to a weak coughing fit. Sanji waited a minute to confirm he was truly done before guiding him back to his chair.

"Are you okay now?" Sanji asked gently.

Luffy nodded, keeping his gaze down at his lap. That was it. He could only _imagine_ the kick he'd soon receive.

Having been a sea faring cook for too many years to count, there'd been too many times Sanji would see sailors succumb to seasickness, hangovers, overeating, you name it. So naturally he knew a bit of what to do in situations like this. He handed Luffy a damp cloth and glass of water. "Here, drink this. Slow sips."

Luffy gratefully accepted the opportunity to wipe his mouth and have some sort of relief to his foul tasting mouth, but it didn't truly relieve what was bothering him.

"You think you just ate too much?" Sanji asked, but it was obvious he didn't believe a single word that came out of his mouth. Monkey D. Luffy never "ate too much," and certainly never made himself physically ill because of such a concept.

Sanji glanced over at the table to confirm this doubt and frowned. "You hardly ate at all. Well, by your standards anyway."

Luffy swallowed hard against his aching throat. "I – I tried to eat it, but it's not your fault! The food was probably great, you're the best chef, I just…I just haven't felt hungry all day. I don't know why, I just…I haven't felt good all day…" His rambling was cut off by the back of Sanji's hand touching his forehead, then his cheek.

"You're really feverish," Sanji said this with a deep frown, a concern that Luffy had never seen on his cook before. "Stay right there. I'll get Chopper and – "

"No, don't, not yet…" Luffy begged.

"Don't be stubborn like that damn marimo. You're sick, I'm getting Chopper."

"I'm sorry." Luffy's voice broke.

Sanji squinted a bit. "For what?"

"You know." Luffy wiped away a tear threatening to roll down his cheek.

Only Sanji still didn't understand, but he could sense this was more than just one of Luffy's antics and knew he needed to take it seriously. "I don't, actually."

Luffy sighed. Why wasn't Sanji getting it? It was his own rule, after all. "For wasting food. I didn't finish all the food, then I threw up what I did eat, so it's wasted." He swiped another hand under his eyes.

Sanji understood now. Sighing, he sat down next to Luffy and began to rub his back again. "I'm not mad about that."

Luffy immediately looked up. "You're not?"

Sanji shook his head. "It's not like it was on purpose. I get mad when people are careless and wasteful just for the sake being so."

Even with this being said, Luffy still looked like a scolded puppy. "You're still gonna kick me though."

"What? Why?"

"I made a mess in your sink and Chopper will want to throw out the food because it's been around the mess. You know how he is." Luffy choked out that last part, and now he was definitely crying.

"Geez, breathe…" Sanji rubbed his back even firmer. He'd never seen this vulnerable, delirious side of his captain. Logically he should've felt awkward, and yet he didn't. It didn't matter that Luffy was upset over something that made no logical sense. All Sanji cared about was getting him situated. In fact, the food hadn't even crossed his mind.

"Breathe…I'm not gonna kick you. I'm not mad. You can't help being sick, so it's not your fault. Understand?"

Luffy nodded and sniffled.

With that dilemma seemingly calmed, another one sprung to Sanji's mind. "But why didn't you just say something? If I'd known your stomach was hurting, I wouldn't have made you eat it."

Luffy grew silent. "…I didn't want to waste it…"

"Luffy," Sanji warned. "You know your health matters so much more than just a little food. If you're ever not feeling well, _tell me_. I don't mind adjusting the meal plans. It's what I'm here for."

Luffy was silent for a moment, and just when Sanji thought the conversation was over, he looked up. "Sanji?"

"Hm?"

"I don't feel well."

Sanji raised an eyebrow. "A little late now, don't you think?"

But Luffy didn't get it, and with big, serious eyes added, "You told me to tell you if I ever didn't feel well, right?"

"It's already obvious, you idiot," Sanji couldn't help but smile. Even sick, Luffy was still Luffy. "That's why I'm gonna go get Chopper. Just stay here. Don't worry about the kitchen."

With that, Luffy was alone, and for once not narrow mindedly focused on food.


	2. Chapter 2

Sanji gave the broth one final stir before transferring a ladle-full into a bowl. Plain chicken broth (extra chicken of course), something light enough to not further upset Luffy’s stomach while still giving him nutrients.

After last night’s dinner, Chopper had concluded that Luffy had a simple stomach virus and that he’d be feeling back to normal within a day or two. The rest of the crew had been shocked that not only was their strong captain capable of even falling ill in the first place, but had been feeling sick all day without anyone knowing.

Sanji gave the broth a taste. While it was good, there was no guarantee that Luffy would even enjoy it. The chef’s frown deepened. Not only that, but his heart still hurt that Luffy felt the need to put himself through what he did last night, even though it came from a good place. His captain’s dense, one thing’s for sure, but it had been more than about avoiding a punishment; Luffy knew Sanji cared deeply about not wasting food, and if his nakama cared about something, then Luffy did too.

Sanji set the steaming bowl on a tray and started towards the boy’s quarters. He carefully clambered down the ladder to find his captain curled up on the couch under a thick blanket, Chopper sitting right by his side. Luffy looked up with dull, tired eyes, though not that anyone could blame him for looking so out of it. The poor kid had spent the better part of the night with his head in either a trash can hurled in his direction or toilet. It hurt everyone’s hearts to listen to him feel so miserable.

“How are you feeling?” Sanji made his way over, concern growing at just how _pale_ his captain looked.

Luffy wanted to force a smile, but a worried yet stern glance from Chopper told him to tell the truth. “Really weird.” That was the best way he could describe it. His insides felt shaky, his bones ached, and he felt strangely hot. It was weird.

“He still has a fever,” Chopper added, frowning. “I still can’t believe it took me so long to find out.”

“Hey, it’s not your fault,” Sanji reassured. “The little rubber shit kept it from everyone.”

_“Hey!”_

The cook let a small smile slip out before changing the subject as to why he came down here. “You need to try to eat something.”

Luffy paled even more. There's no way he could finish -

“It’s a very light broth, so it shouldn’t upset your stomach.”

Chopper gave Luffy the okay and helped him sit up as the tray was set in his lap. But the captain just frowned.

“I know you’re remembering what happened last night, but you can trust me. I won’t be upset if you can’t finish it or keep it down. I promise.”

If Sanji promised he wouldn’t be upset...Luffy processed these words and took a tentative sip. It felt weird going down to his stomach, which felt hungry in an empty way while simultaneously feeling nauseous. He ate extremely slow, especially given that he’s a complete glutton, and a good twenty minutes later, a grand half of the bowl was gone.

This didn’t upset Sanji in the slightest. “How do you feel?” He asked, taking the tray.

Luffy seemed surprised. “My stomach doesn’t hurt like I thought it would.”

“See?” Sanji smiled. “Told you. Now, wouldn’t that have been a nicer dinner last night?”

It truly would've been. But sometimes, Luffy just has to learn the hard way.


End file.
